playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1 Supers
Level 1 Supers are the weakest supers, but they are the easiest to obtain. So far, they seem to be more close range than other supers. They vary in effectiveness from character to character, but Omar Kendall has stated that a good strategy to use is to repeatedly use Level 1s since they are usually more efficient at scoring lots of points, despite their obvious shortcomings. List of Level 1 Supers Kratos Kratos swings the Blade of Olympus in a high arc in front of him. A close ranged attack. Sly Cooper Murray appears and bodyslams the nearest opponent. A close ranged to medium ranged attack. Colonel Radec Radec aims a rock-firing weapon via an onscreen target. A medium ranged attack. Sweet Tooth Sweet Tooth attaches a live grenade to an opponent and kicks them away. Big Daddy The Big Daddy calls for his Little Sister to stab an opponent and steal their ADAM. Nathan Drake Nathan throws a fuel tank into the air and shoots it. The player can control when in the tank's arc it will be shot. Fat Princess A piece of cake appears and she will dash towards it, taking out any other character in her way. PaRappa PaRappa does a kickflip with an outgoing angle of range. Toro Inoue Propelled forward by Kuro after being dropkicked from behind. Heihachi Mishima Heihachi stomps his foot and smashes down his forearm, knocking out anyone in front of him. Jak and Daxter Performs a Precursor Jump. Cole MacGrath Cole uses the Kinetic Pulse to pick up the enemy and throw them across the stage. Any fighters who come into contact with the projectiled character will be KOed along with the thrown character. Ratchet & Clank Ratchet fires the RYNO V forward. Sackboy Sackboy randomly dresses as a character and performs a jump kick. Dante Dante steps forward while swinging around his sword. Spike Spike captures an opponent in his net. Evil Cole MacGrath Similar to Good Cole, Evil Cole also uses the Kinetic Pulse to pick up and throw an opponent, and anyone caught in its way will also be KO'd. However, Evil Cole's variant appears more menacing as grappled opponents seem to writhe in pain more so than Cole's standard variant. Raiden Raiden performs a handstand spin-kick with his sword held by his foot, slicing through any nearby enemy. Sir Daniel Fortesque Sir Daniel uses Lightning Bolt to kill a nearby enemy. Nariko Nariko summons Kai, who fires her crossbow at a barrel of fireworks. Gallery Spike9.PNG|Spike's Level 1 Super Move Radec6.PNG|Colonel Radec's Level 1 Super Move HeihachiLvl1.JPG|Heihachi's Level 1 Super FP10.PNG|Fat Princess' Level 1 Super Move ST8.PNG|Sweet Tooth's Level 1 Super Move Kratos9.JPG|Kratos Level 1 Super Move Kurodropkick.png|Toro's Level 1 Super Sackboy10.PNG|Sackboy's Level 1 Super Jak_level_1.png|Jak's Level 1 Super Raiden_level_1.png|Raiden's Level 1 Super RC9.PNG|Ratchet's Level 1 Super Sly9.PNG|Sly's Level 1 Super Sir_Dan_super_move.png|Sir Dan's Level 1 Super Move. cole.PNG|Cole's level 1 supers big daddy.PNG|Big Daddy's Level 1 supers parappa.PNG|Parappa's level 1 super evil cole.PNG|Evil cole's level 1 super Category:Super Moves Category:Needs Work Category:Needs Refs Category:Gameplay Category:PSASBR